Amigo
by TauruSerena
Summary: Harbinger desea dejar su mal pasado con Genbu y decide emprender acción. Continuación de mi otra history Good Bye (Pronto lo subire)


**AMIGO**

"Se intrépido y fuerzas poderosas vendrán en tu ayuda"-Basil King.

"Solo dile lo que sientes. Termina este ciclo por el bien de tu paz interior". Era la sabia recomendación de Thanatos.-"Tanto Xun como tú merecen perdonar."

Mi corazón estaba enloquecido, mi cuerpo temblaba había llegado el momento de enfrentar el pasado para dejarlo atrás. Toque el timbre el tiempo se me hacía eterno rogaba internamente para que nadie saliera. Contuve la respiración cuando la puerta se abrió encontrándome con la glauca mirada de Xun que estaba sorprendido y se sobresaltó cuando lo tome por los hombros impulsivamente pero sin ninguna intención de agredirlo me miraba sin comprender en lo absoluto el sentido de la visita y mi forma de actuar.

-¡Xun lo siento mucho, todo el daño que te ocasione! –Mi voz salió temblorosa y brusca- No sé si algún día me perdonaras pero quiero que sepas que has sido y serás mi mejor amigo-contuve la respiración y agregue con una pequeña sonrisa- He sido muy afortunado por haber compartido contigo cada momento. Gracias Xun Genbu por haber llegado a mi vida-lo abrace fuertemente, por unos segundos él estuvo dudoso pero correspondió mi abrazo con la misma intensidad.

Me separe con mucha suavidad para mirarlo y decirle una última cosa debía hablar antes que mis piernas cobraran vida propia y empezaran a correr.

-Harbinger…

-Te quiero mucho amigo-dije y tal como había pensado mis piernas cobraron vida.

-¡Harb espera no te vayas!-lo escuche gritar pero no podía parar-¡Harb no te vayas!

-¿Saliste corriendo?-pregunto por décima vez mi hermano con una cara que decía claramente: ¡Que estúpido!

-Si… no lo pude evitar… una vez que empecé a correr no pude parar-dije decepcionado por mi cobardía.

-Bueno pequeño oso, hiciste un gran avance y le diste entender a Xun que en verdad estas arrepentido y que maduraste.

-Aunque fue un paso incompleto aún queda Kiki-dije en tono lastimero la cosa con Kiki era diferente, tenía aún mucho rencor hacia él.

-Paso a paso Harb el mundo no fue creado de un día para otro -me dijo en tono conciliador-Me siento muy orgulloso de ti-me resguardo en sus cálidos brazos. Que tan bien me conocía otra vez yo lloriqueando-Tranquilo lo superaras-me susurro-Eres un campeón-acariciaba mi cabello.

-Gracias Luc…

-Tranquilo. No hay nada de malo con tener miedo y ya superaste uno.

Me aferre a su cuerpo él era mi soporte, quizás me quede llorando por horas que tanto yo como Luc nos quedamos dormidos.

Tranquilo. No hay nada de malo con tener miedo y ya superaste uno.

Tanto Xun como tú merecen perdonar.

¡EUREKA! ¡EUREKA! ¡EUREKA!

¡Eso es!-exclame despertándome todo emocionado había dado con la idea para escribir el ensayo que tanto me había comido la cabeza. Dos horas después había culminado el ensayo satisfactoriamente. Entregue esperaba ansioso que le gustara al profesor Saga. Que examinaba con detenimiento la asignación.

-Señor Minauro ha hecho usted una interesante disertación sobre el miedo-Me felicitaba el alucinante Betón y yo solo asentía y lo miraba con discreción no me canso de pensar como Luc logro acostarse con él.

-Gracias profesor Betón-dije nervioso tomando el ensayo y mirando asombrado la nota había logrado la máxima calificación.

-Tienes potencial. Creo que puedes ser tan bueno como tu hermano-dijo pero su verde mirada denotaba diversión y podía jurar que cierta perversión-Continua así y estarás en mi exclusiva lista de alumnos destacados-aquellas palabras hicieron eco en mi cosito…alumnos destacados que había querido decir…esto se lo contaría a Luc para que supiera que yo también era capaz de jugar en las grandes ligas-Hasta luego sigue estudiando-se despidió con característica seriedad.

-Gracias profesor Betón…-dije embobado agitando mi mano hasta que se perdió de mi vista chueca.

-Harb-escuche mi nombre y enseguida voltee y era Xun-Tu y yo debemos hablar-declaro con firmeza-Hay un asunto que debemos aclarar.

-Xun…yo no puedo-susurre sintiendo un nudo en la garganta-Estoy ocupado.

-Debemos hablar-repitió sin inmutarse ante mi negativa y prosiguió con una sonrisa-Tú también eres y será mi mejor amigo Harb. Y también te quiero-sus palabras eran tan sinceras como las mías. Y nos abrazamos con fraternidad.

-¿Amigos de nuevos?-pregunte muy contento.

-Claro que sí.

Xun mi amigo del alma y seria quizás lo más cercano que podía aspirar. Un gran amor que no pedía ni exigía nada. Si York, Shura y Aiolia supieran lo sentimental que era, fuera presa de sus puños y burlas por compórtame tan marica. Pero en el fondo ellos también son o hasta peor que Luc, al menos a mí querido hermano no le importa exteriorizar sus sentimientos, podría ser unos de sus secretos de su facilidad para las entablar muy buenas relaciones familiares, amorosas y de camaradería. Si tan solo el me permitiera hacer añico al farsante francesito sería tan feliz como soy ahora por recobrar mi apreciada amistad con Xun. Pensar en el idiota de Sasafran me causa nauseas.

-Harb, ¿en qué tanto piensas?

-En que me gustaría comer para celebrar el reinicio de nuestra amistad-dije muy alegre-Necesito tu ayuda para varias materias.

-Ya extrañaba tener que ser tu niñera.

-No soy tan malo como antes-me defendía-He mejorado-le enseñe orgullosamente mi nota del ensayo. Xun quedo asombrado ni el mismo había podido logrado la máxima calificación con el profe Betón.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Estudiando-me carcajee-Secreto de campeón.

-Tú y tu ego de luchador-suspiro con resignación-Hay cosas que no cambia-sonrió-Fue pura suerte.

-¡Claro que no!-negué como niño malcriado-El profesor Beton me dijo que era un alumno destacado.

-Estarías alucinando.

-Ehhhhh-le sacaba la lengua-Soy mejor.

Y durante el camino estuvimos discutiendo como lo buenos amigos que éramos. Claro está que él no admitiría del todo que yo lo había superado en una de sus áreas y mejor aún con uno de los profesores más admirado.

 **FIN**


End file.
